


So I Worked at Arby's-

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Arby's AU, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: A series of stories based on Things that happened to me and my Best Friend, but I Switched it out with Total Drama Characters.I made this SOLEY because I feel our Dynamic is similar to Noah and Cody!So I hope you Guys enjoy these Little Drabbles of Noah and Cody being Friends :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Slap Slap Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> These are done Really Quick with Little Editing! I'm Just doing them for Fun! I Hope You have Fun, Too!!

Cody crumpled the used sandwich paper into a ball, before smashing it into the plastic bag by his side. “So what now, dude?” 

Noah didn’t look at his friend from where he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall; he also didn’t Answer, as he was too busy shaking Dorito crumbs into his Mouth. 

Cody shrugged, before reaching down to his wrist to grab something, but all he got was panic. He looked frantically around himself, before crying out distraught, “Noah!” his friend looked towards him, “I Lost My Slap Bracelet!!!”

Earlier that week, Cody had won a cheap Multi Colored slap Bracelet from an Arcade, and he’s worn it ever since. He only took it off to play with or to fidget, or when he ate. 

He Loved That Dumb Bracelet.

And Now It’s Gone!

“Okay, hey, it’s Alright-” Noah reached out to calm his friend, “Where’s the last Place you had it?” 

Cody's thoughts went back to earlier, as he stood in Line ordering his Sandwich. While he instructed the Artist on what he wanted, he removed his bracelet to play with it absentmindedly.

Cody Gasped!

“Sub-Way!” the geek declared, hopping up in distress, “I Was playing with it!!!! I Must Have Left it!!”

Noah gestured for him to calm down, “Okay dude, it’s Alright.” Noah made his way to the stairs, “We’ll Just Drive back Down, and Grab it, Okay?”

Cody nodded, “Do you Think it’ll Still Be there?”

“Yeah, I’m Sure no one Took it, It’s probably waiting where you Left it” Noah said as soothingly as he was able.

He wasn’t the best at comfort, but Cody was one of his best friends, and he hated to see him bothered. 

The two quickly made their way up the stairs, before Cody stopped abruptly, patting his pockets, “Dude Wait!” Noah turned to him, “I Forgot my Phone!”

Noah groaned as he followed Cody back into the basement. He watched his friend grab his phone, before Noah’s eyes drifted to Cody’s bag. Noah squinted his eyes at the spot, which was coincidentally right next to Where Cody was sitting earlier.

“Cody.”

“Yeah, Dude?” Cody was already making his way back to the stairs, but he stopped to see what his friend wanted.

Noah pointed to the colorful bracelet sitting atop his friend's bag, “Is that Your Bracelet?”

Cody cocked his head, before following his friend's point “Wha-?” he then lit Up, “DUDE!!!” he lunged for his accessory, “You Found It!!! Thanks Dude!”

Noah stared at his friend in utter disbelief. He watched in frustration as Cody happily smacked his bracelet across his wrist. 

Noah rubbed his face in frustration, before gesturing with both at the fool in front of him, “STUPID!”

Cody shot finger guns in Response.


	2. Noah Offence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's upset his Friends don't Visit more Often.  
> Cody's upset his Friend doesn't Invite him over more Often.

Noah swayed in his swivel chair as he rested his head on the back of it, “I’m just saying You guys should Visit me More Often.” 

Eva spun a rod in the foosball game as she rolled her eyes, “I Can’t.” She shot the ball at her non-existent Opponent, scoring a goal, “I Live on the other side of the Province, Nerd.”

Noah frowned, “Cause you’re Lame.” he looked at her, “And You Suck.” 

“I would Come Over More,” Izzy bounced a ball against the basement wall, “But Eva’s my Ride, and the Authorities know my Car.” She stared focused at the wall, “They’ll Find Me.”

Noah pointed at Izzy, “Lame!”

“I Would Visit More!!” Cody Declared from his spot on the Floor, “If Only Someone Would INVITE ME!” He crossed his arms as he looked at his friend with a Pout.

Noah rolled his eyes, “You Know I Can’t.”

“Why?” Eva quirked her brow with interest.

“Ever Since I Came Out, my Parents don’t want Boys to come over Alone.” Noah explained nonchalantly. He turned to Cody, gesturing between them both “Not like this Could Ever Happen. No Offense.”

Cody stared at him confused for a moment, “Oh, Dude, Don’t Worry About It-” and then what was said clicked in his dumb little brain. He had to work fast to Capitalize on this Bit, “NONE TAKEN, YOU UGLY!” he blurted.

The other occupants of the room stared at his outburst; Eva looked like she took offense to this insult against her friend, until Noah erupted into laughter. 

“Yeah, You Too, Dude!” He declared. 

Izzy let out a nervous chuckle as she looked up at Eva, “What Is Happening-”

Eva answered with a shrugged. 


	3. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one Takes place at Arby's. Dab I Guess.  
> Noah and Cody both Work at Arby's.  
> As Winter Approaches, Noah's position at Drive Through is making him Cold, Luckily Cody has a Solution!

Cody squatted in front of the mini fridge behind the Counter as he restocked the milk. 

Noah leaned against the cashier counter by the Drive through window, rubbing his arms in a vain attempt to stay Warm. “I Hate Doing Drive Through in the Winter.” he griped, “My Hands Are Freezing. It Sucks.”

Cody perked up, hopping up, “You’re Cold?” Noah nodded, resulting in Cody gesturing for him to come over, “Come Here, Then!”

Noah quirked a brow, before wearily approaching his friend. Cody stretched out his hands, prompting Noah to slowly place his hand in his friends. 

“What are you Doin-” Noah’s question was interrupted by Cody furiously rubbing his hands together, and blowing hot air in an attempt to Warm his friend.

Noah held back a laugh as Cody looked up to his friend, “Is this Helping?”

“You know what? Yeah.”

Cody beamed, before turning his attention back to Noah’s hands, picking up Pace.

“HEY, LOVE BIRDS!” Duncan shouted out from his position with the Sandwiches, “STOP FLIRTING, AND GET TO WORK!” 

Noah shifted, suddenly embarrassed by the affection, but before he could pull away Cody angrily pulled his hands back into his grasp, glaring at the Punk Sandwich Boy, “HIS HANDS ARE COLD, JERK-WAD!!”

Duncan opened his mouth to refute, but found himself speechless; a state of which Noah found hilarious. 

As Cody continued to warm his friend, Noah laughed at the man that was deemed Pathetic. 


	4. A Real Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody's Dad Sucks.  
> That's Common Knowledge.  
> What's Not Common Knowledge, However, is If It's Okay to Joke About.

Noah, Cody and Harold sat together in Harold’s basement, playing Smash Brothers.

In between games, Cody looked towards the door to the restroom, “Dudes, I have to Go to the Bathroom.”

“Then Go.” Harold looked over and spoke matter-of-factly.

Cody stood up to go, Shouting, “YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD!”

"You Don’t Have a Real Dad.” Noah spoke without missing a beat.

Harold and Cody stared at him in shock for a moment, before Cody burst into laughter, “You Right, You Right!” 

The geek disappeared into the restroom in a giggling fit, leaving his two friends to talk.

“Gosh.” Harold turned to Noah, “What the Heck, dude?”

“What?”

“You Can’t Just Say that to Someone, Man.” 

“Pshh,” Noah rolled his eyes, “It was a Joke, get Over it.”

“It was a Sensitive matter, You can’t Joke about that.” Harold scolded.

Noah crossed his arms with an Eye roll, but he thought about what his friend was saying.

Cody bounced out of the restroom, “I Have RETURNED!” he declared.

“Ahem…” Noah cleared his throat, gaining the brunette's attention, “Hey, uh, Sorry about what I Said or Whatever…” he looked away, “I didn’t mean it to be, like, Rude…”

Cody cracked up, waving his friend off, “Nah, it’s Chill, Bro!” He assured, “I Thought it Was hilarious, and Also True!” he plopped down onto the couch, grabbing his Controller, “My Dad do Kinda Suck, Tho.” 

“Yeah.” Noah agreed, before the two started giggling together.

Harold watched the two in confusion, he would have to follow this up.


	5. You Got Away Safely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody goes to Hangout at Noah's House, but is Surprised by an Unexpected Bit.

Cody stood outside of Noah’s house, knocking a melody on the door. He saw his friend approach through the window, and smiled at him. But when Noah opened the door, he didn’t let him in.

Noah pointed at the other boy, “A WILD CODY APPEARED!” He declared.

Cody jumped, but quickly grew excited by this bit. He tried to think of what he could do to keep it going, before Noah spoke again.

“YOU RAN AWAY!” 

Before Cody could process further, Noah had slammed the door in his face.

Cody watched Noah laugh through the Window, and all he could think was  _ ‘He Doesn’t Even LIKE Pokemon…’ _


End file.
